Clinical Trials Support Core The Clinical Trials Support Core (CTSC) is a shared resource available to all members of the HCCC. It is designed to facilitate execution of high quality clinical cancer investigation including both interventional and correlative science studies. The CTSC enhances interaction among HCCC members and provides for easy assembly of multi-departmental teams needed for collaboration on innovative protocols. The CTSC is composed of dedicated staff with expertise in protocol management and study coordination. Administratively, the Director of the CTSC works closely with the Assistant Director for Clinical Services, and reports to the Associate Director for Clinical and Translational Research. The CTSC provides investigators with appropriate routing of protocols through the various internal regulatory committees including the HCCC Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee, assists the investigator in protocol modifications and reporting of adverse events for ongoing clinical studies, and supplies staff with expertise in data management. The CTSC also provides support for translational research by assisting in the procurement of blood and other not surgical tissues for investigators. It participates in posting protocol lists and supporting internal communication regarding ongoing studies, as well as statistical reporting on accrual. A chargeback system is used to compensate the CTSC for support of most clinical trials run through the CTSC. The core also supports innovative, early phase clinical trials for which there is no other source of support.